


Knight in shining armor

by superkitten



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkitten/pseuds/superkitten
Summary: Of all the things Jane Sloan imagined herself becoming, a knight in shining armor was never of them.





	Knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, ANON! That's actually the name of the file for this story on my computer - "OMGANON.txt". I didn't know how to write this, but I hope I did your prompt justice and you enjoy this story. :)
> 
> I had a blast writing this, btw, so if anyone wants something written, feel free to message me at fyeahjacquelinecarlyle.tumblr.com and I'll see what I can do. Not making any promises here, but I'll do my best to come up with something for you.
> 
> Check out the end notes for the prompt - I didn't want to give the plot away right off the bat...

Sitting in a trauma room, getting a painful shot, Jane closed her eyes and told herself to suck it up. Her fear of needles was nothing next to her fear of the consequences waiting for her the second she left this ER.

She knew Jacqueline would be waiting for her outside. Right now her boss was, without a doubt, in damage control mode - Jane could picture her clearly in her head, pacing while talking on the phone with someone, doing whatever she could to save Jane's ass. They hadn't talked about it, but she knew as much. She was also so mad (if at Jane or the situation, she didn't know) she had barely looked her in the eye the entire ride to the hospital - while her body language had been very gentle, making sure not to hurt Jane's injured hand further and gently guiding her, opening doors and making sure she was properly settled in before getting in beside her in the car, her eyes had been as stormy and electric as she'd ever seen them. In a different context that intense look would provoke quite a different reaction in Jane's body, but right now? _It scared her half to death._

The shot, while painful, did its job of numbing the pain while a doctor, not so gently, aligned her broken bone. At least that's what she figured the woman was doing, as she could feel pulling and twisting her arm this and that way, but Jane had her eyes firmly shut, not wanting to see what was happening. She was fitted for a cast, and given a prescription for when the effects of the shot wore off.

Gathering her coat in her uninjured arm, she made her way outside to the waiting room, where she could see Jacqueline propped up against a wall, looking down at her phone. When she saw Jane, her eyes softened, as she no doubt felt sorry for the tiny girl wearing the cast. She knew she looked pitiful, and she played that up because she didn't want to see that angry look in Jacqueline's eyes again, not directed at _her_.

Whatever they'd given her was doing a wonderful job. Jane made a mental note to get the name of the stuff because it was... good stuff, she thought. _Really good stuff_. She felt like she was floating on a fluffy cloud - the luxurious leather interior of Jacqueline's town car, Jacqueline's presence beside her, the bright street lights coming in from the windows, it all made Jane feel like she was in a dream, one that was so cozy and peaceful she didn't want to wake up from it.

"How are you feeling?," Jacqueline finally asked, angling her body towards Jane.

"I'm good, I'm good," she mumbled in reply, eyes closed. Jacqueline's serious tone of voice (not angry, but definitely serious) reminded Jane that she was scared of something. _That she should be worried about something..._

"Jane, what on earth were you thinking?," she asked. Still serious _(but not mad, Jane thought. She appreciated the distinction VERY MUCH.)_

It took a while but she remembered what happened earlier that evening, even if the memories were a bit fuzzy. Jane was at her desk when she saw Cleo somethingorother marching towards Jacqueline's office, yanking her door open without so much as a knock. She then heard raised voices, mostly Cleo's, worrying Jane to the point where she actually got up and made her way to he boss' office. When she saw the woman's crazed eyes, Jane asked Jacqueline if she should call security. It was late at night and the floor was empty except for the three of them, which wasn't exactly a comforting thought given the circumstances. She had no idea what had possessed the woman _(seriously, it was like a demon had possessed her she was so mad)_ , but she was out for blood. Jane instinctively put herself between her and Jacqueline, which was laughable, because both Cleo and Jacqueline were a good 5 inches taller than her and as far as human shields went, Jane wasn't much of one. Jacqueline had been calmly trying to defuse the situation until then, but her patience was wearing thin. She drily said she had nothing to do with the board's decision of firing her, but that judging by Cleo's actions tonight, she was convinced it had been the right one.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say. The woman advanced towards her and Jane (who was still standing between them), who had... _reacted_.

And she had reacted by making a fist and punching the woman in the nose.

A lot happened at once then. A blinding, searing pain hit Jane, who thought she was going to simultaneously throw up and pass out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cleo on the couch, cupping her nose with both hands. She was then marched to Jacqueline's car and driven to the hospital.

"I wasn't thinking, I just... reacted," she said.

"Clearly," Jacqueline said, her head against the backrest, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What's gonna happen now?", Jane asked. Her buzz had been effectively killed, and her cozy dream became something like a nightmare in her drugged state.

"I spoke to Cleo on the phone. She is apparently not pressing charges as she doesn't want to draw attention to the incident. In any event, I also spoke to Richard, who's coming up with a contingency strategy in case she changes her mind. He'll try and keep this from the board."

"She was coming towards you, she was the one in the wrong here,"

"That very well may be, Jane, but she's the one with the broken nose."

"Well, I'm the one with the broken hand!", a wide eyed Jane said, her voice raised, raising her arm and showing it to Jacqueline, who was quiet for a moment and then burst into laughter, throwing her had back against the backrest.

Her laughter made Jane start laughing as well. She had no idea how long they were both laughing, as the concept of time was a bit hazy at the moment, but it was long enough for her stomach muscles to hurt she was laughing so hard, tears coming out of her eyes.

After a while they both stopped. Jacqueline said, "You're right, it seems I'm the only one who made it out in one piece."

"She was going to hurt you. I couldn't let her hurt you," Jane said, serious and intense. She wanted Jacqueline to know she would never let anyone hurt her. In any way. _It was important to Jane that she know that._

"My knight in shiny armor," Jacqueline said with a smirk, her eyes soft and shiny.

Jane thought she'd melt into a puddle. Her nightmare turned into a cozy dream once again. She just had to keep looking into Jacqueline's eyes and everything would be ok. Jacqueline was so... soft, so warm, so pretty, so sweet.

"I love you," Jane said, closing her eyes for a moment. As much as she loved looking into Jacqueline's eyes she needed to rest for a bit, as her eyelids felt too heavy all of a sudden. _She was so comfortable.._. before she lost her battle with consciousness she could swear she could feel Jacqueline's hand against her face, her fingers gently caressing her cheek, before she pulled back with a sigh.

When she came to it was morning, and Jane was in her bed. Sutton explained how Jacqueline's driver had carried her inside their apartment the night before. She was to take the day off, per Jacqueline's instructions, and call when she felt up to it to let her know how she was feeling.

Even as she explained to both of her friends, to the best of her ability, what had happened the previous night (and swearing them to secrecy), Jane knew there were many gaps in her memory. She couldn't understand how, given all that had transpired, the last thing she remembers is feeling happy and peaceful and comforted. She knew it had to do with Jacqueline. But she was afraid to ask her.

Sitting at her desk, having returned to Scarlet as soon as she was able to type, Jane was lost in thought. When Jacqueline made her way out of her office, her eyes found Jane's, and she gave her a sweet smile before disappearing down a hallway. The butterflies waking up in her belly, Jane's mind flashed to the two of them laughing in the car, and the reason for her feelings of happiness and comfort started making more sense in her mind.

As painful as her injury had been, she'd punch any other crazy bitches in a second if needed be. She found she quite liked being Jacqueline Carlyle's knight in shining armor.

 _"Hmmmmm,"_ Jane thought, cocking her head to the side, a frown on her face. _"That rings a bell..."_

**Author's Note:**

> "i had this thought where cleo got fired and was pissed at Jacqueline and came at her but Jane punched her and broke her hand so Jacqueline took her to the hospital and while on painkillers jane told her she loved her."


End file.
